Things happen for a reason
by The Enchanted Maximum
Summary: Max catches Fang cheating on her and runs to Iggy for comfort. MIGGY.
1. Chapter 1

I smile as I walk through the door.I creep up the stairs to where my boyfriend of 2 years is,hoping to surprise him.I have been in Arizona for the past month taking care of my mother,who had a stroke,until my little sister Ella got back from vacation with her boyfriend Zack. I met him guy.

Anyway,they got back a week earlier than expected and now I'm able to come back early too.I smirk as I imagine the shocked look on his face when he sees that I am home early.

I put my hand on the doorknob of our bedroom door,swing it open ,and yell "SUPRISE!"

I am met with the shocked face of a naked Fang...towering over a naked Nudge.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"I shout enraged.

"Max?We thought you would be gone another week!" Says Nudge who is frantically searching for something to cover her naked body.

"Yeah." Fang adds weakly.

"THAT'S YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSE? YOU THOUGHT I WOULD BE GONE ANOTHER WEEK? I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ABLE TO TRUST YOU!" I scream.

"Max,you can trust us we-

"YEAH TRUST YOU TO FUCK EACH OTHER WHILE I'M GONE!" I cut Fang off."GOD I HATE YOU!" I scream while trying to run away fast enough so that they can't see the tears threatening to spill over my cheeks.

"MAX!" I hear as I dash out the house and run.I don't even realize where I'm going until I end up on the doorstep.

I ring the doorbell several times before I hear footsteps approaching followed by a yawn.

"Hello?"Asks a sleepy Iggy."Max?"

I can't hold it in any longer as I let the sobs wrack my body, and I collapse on Iggy.

A/N I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE.


	2. Chapter 2

IGGY'S POV

"Shhhh it's okay,Max calm down." I say as I pick her up bridal style and carried her up to my room.

"No it's not!" She protested, her voice trembling slightly.

I set her down gently on the bed and went to go get a washcloth.I made sure the washcloth wasn't too hot hot for her face and brought into the room.

She had stopped crying and was now staring at the floor blankly. I thrust the cloth to her but she didn't take it,so I bent down in front of her brought my hand up and gently started wiping her I was done she looked up and stared at me.I stared back and gently brushed a lock of her hair out of her face.

She blushed and looked back down at the I took that as a chance to go put the washcloth back.

When I returned I sat down next to her,and got startled when she started to speak breaking the silence.

"He cheated on Nudge.I was supposed to be able to trust them."

I feel anger course through my veins as I remember the promise fang was supposed to keep.

**flashback:**

** "Hey fang what's up?" I ask."You wanted to talk to me?"**

** "Yeah I know you like her and all,and I would never intentionally risk our friendship,but Max asked me out,and I said yes."**

**I stand there for a second feeling as if he just punched me in the stomach,but kept my cool on the outside.**

**"Ok dude,A)I don't like Max.B)I can't believe she had to ask YOU such a wimp.C)I'm cool with it. But she's a one of a kind girl so if you hurt her I hurt you."I say.**

**"Wow thanks for I gotta go get ready for my date so see you later."He said with his shot-eating grin th at I wanted to rip off his ugly little-**

**"Yeah see you later."I say while clapping on the back harder than necessary.**

"Oh God I'm so sorry Max."I say moving towards her and holding her close.

"Thanks,Ig but I was wondering if I could maybe spend the night?I would normally go to Nudge but..."She trails off.

"Of course!I'll sleep on the couch-

"No,I mean I really want you to stay."She says.

"Ok."I say getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"To get you some clothes."

"No!Can you just come to bed?"She begs slightly.

"Sure."I say climbing into bed and turning off the the light by clapping twice."Never gets old."I yawn.

Max climbs into bed with me and snuggles up next to me as I put my arm around her.

"Goodnight Iggy."

"Goodnight Max." I whisper."I love you. I add quietly.

Little did he know Max heard him.


End file.
